10 years later
by Pancakes10210
Summary: Max left the flock 10 years ago and had some changes in her life. But what will the flock do when they see her at Ella and Iggy's wedding. What will happen after it. FAX,EGGY
1. Chapter 1

10 years later

All rights go to James Patterson

Chapter 1

**10 YEARS AGO**

MAX POV

I can't believe that I left the flock. I mean it was for there own good and I would like to start a life with my Mom and sister. I think I am almost to the border of Arizona. I looked down to see a rest stop, so I swooped down and walked to the restrooms. Once I got out it was pouring so I started running to the forest when I felt like someone was following me. I did a quick turn and no one was there. So I started running even faster and I unfurled my wings. When I was 10ft in the air, I felt a sharp pain in my wrist and then I got shoved to the ground. I looked at my wrist to see a deep cut that felt like it was burning through my blood. I let out a scream of agony and closed my eyes. Soon all I saw was fire and ashes everywhere inside my eyelids. Then I started to feel cold, but my thoart was burning for thirst. Finally I fell into the utter blackness of my mind.

**1 year after MAX LEFT**

Fang's POV

Everyone of Max's flock joined us a year ago and now we are the utlimate flock. But I still can't believe she just left and didn't give it a second thought. She hasn't even talked to anyone of us ever since she left. But I will find her and bring her back, no matter how long it takes.

**9 years later**

Fang's POV

"Fang, Angel just left for school and Iggy just called and said he's on his way here." Maya yelled.

"Alright, I will be down in a sec." I screamed back. I am now 25 and own a rock and roll cafe in Cleveland, Ohio. I put my big black sweatshirt on to hide my wings. I then ran down stairs and saw Iggy in the door way and said

"Beat you!"

"I wasn't racing." I said, smiling.

"Oh well, now where's some bacon." He said. I then walked with him to the kitchen and he still was smiling so I said

"Why are you smiling."

"Because I have the best news ever." He said and Maya walked in and said

"It better be good news and real."

"Oh it is." He said chewing on bacon

"What is it?" I asked

"I found Max." He said and turned to me. My heart starting racing and pumping louder then ever before. I think I was sweating.

"Yeah, I found her when Ella and me were taking a walk and she told me that Max is coming to our wedding tommrow." Iggy said

"So we all get to see her tommrow." I said

"YES!" He yelled and grabbed another piece of bacon. I'm so going to kill her tommrow and hope she is weaker and...alone. So it will be easier and faster to kill her.

** OK TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I will update tommrow. PLEASE REVIEW. Also tell me how MAX SHOULD COME IN LIKE IN A FUNNY WAY OR A SCARY WAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later

All rights go to James Patterson

Chapter 2

**Ellas Wedding**

Ellas POV

I was looking at myself through the mirror admiring myself with my white dress. All the bridesmaids were gossiping behind about the groomsmen and there sliver ties.-sigh-...OH CRAP where the heck is Max. Oh I hope this isn't like last Christmas when she didn't show up. I started going through my purse when Lily asked

"Ella what are you looking for?"

"My phone." I said through my teeth.

"It's right there." Lily said pointing to the table. I walked over and picked it up and then dialed Max's number.

"Hello?" Max whispered

"Where are you?" I said angry.

"I'm on my way...I promise I will be there." Max whispered again.

"-sigh-Ok but hurry I'm not going to wait." I said

"Ok...Derek I said let gooooo!" Max screamed. Then the line went died. Who's Derek?"

"Come on Ella the music's starting." Lily said grabbing my arm. Hurry Max.

Fangs' POV

All the bridesmaid came down the aisle and then the wedding march started and Ella came down on her Mom's arm. She was smiling and looking at Iggy who was looking at her too...Wait where's Max? I know Max can avoid us forever. But she would not do that to her sister. Once Ella reached the atler, the priest starting saying all that needs to be said. But then I heard a rumble coming from outside the doors.

"You may kiss the bride." The preist said and right when Ella was leaning in to Iggy...CRASH. The doors flew open and a girl in a yellow dress with her hair in a ponytail and blood all over her face. Came flying through, she did a Star fast flip and landed in a lunging postion. She looked about 15 years old and that's when I saw her face...Max. She let out a loud growl and hissed

"Get away from family."

"Max you led us here and we are a hungry babe." The model looking guy said cool and calm.

"Derek, these are my family friends not your's or mines dinner and I'm not your babe." Max said and gave him a kick to the head and let her...fang's show!

"Max you can't avoid not drinking human blood and you will soon babe." Derek said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran really fast away. Max had a look of anger on her face, but it then turned to guilt when she turned around and said

"I am so sorry, Ella I didn't mean to ruin your wedding."

"It's not ruined because you took the risk to show up." Ella said and walked over to her and hugged her. But the weird thing is Max just tensed up. But then Ella quickly let go and said

"Sorry I forgot."

"No problem it was nice." Max said smiling she then took a tissue from her bag and wiped the blood off her face. Then she turned towards me, and I saw her face it was...beautiful. It was the perfect tanned colored and was glittering with gold. Her lips were pink and her eyes red. The eyes are a little scary but hot. But one big question is what happened to my Max and why is she still 15 and I think shes stronger.

"Hey old timer, It would just be better if you took a picture." She said to me "Is he our uncle or something." She asked Ella.

"No." Ella said laughing.

"WHAT I AM NOT OLD. I'M ONLY 25!" I screamed

"Sure you are. Seriusly who are" She asked again.

"I'm Fang." I said. Then her face turned to shock and her eyes bulged out and she said with a smile

"This is going to be a fuuuuuunnnnn wedding."

**Review, Review. Also should it be at the party or after the party, when old Fang confronts her.**

**"Hey I can hear you." Fang said**

**"No you can't." I said **

**"You just anwsered me" Fang screamed**

**"Go slap a hippo and call it a mouse." I yelled and then ran out the door.**


	3. Chapter 3

10 years later

Alrights go to James Patterson

Chapter 3

Max POV

I was looking at myself through the mirror in the bathroom. I just couldn't believe all of my friends have there own lives, kids, jobs, and homes. Sometimes I wish I could have all that and not this curse of blood sucking and venom. But I had my new vampire life and I will have to suck it up. But now they all want to ask me questions about all of this. So now I was fixing my hair from my most resent battle with Derek my ex boyfriend. Who wouldn't get mad if your boyfriend wanted to eat your family at your sisters wedding.

"Max can you meet us outside in the park across the street." Nudge asked

"Sure." I said and grabbed my purse. I stepped through the bathroom doors and started walking to the hotel doors. Once I got to the park Fang, Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan, Holden, Ratchet, Kate, Star, and Maya were around a park bench all staring at me. Once I approached them I said

"Hi guys, miss me."

"It's nice to see you alive Max." Dylan said

"Thanks." I said a little awkward.

"Can you tell us how you are still 15!" Maya praitcally screamed.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire now." I said just getting to the point.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed

"Yeah the night I left I felt like I was being followed,so I started running, and soon flying a little. Until someone slashed my wrist and shoved me down. It felt like I was being burn't alive and I soon blacked out. Then I woke up and I saw Derek. He was the one who tried to crash the wedding. But he helped me and let me join the Flame Coven. That's were I have been for 10 years and that's why I took the risk to see all of you, but I was hoping to stay hidden and just see you guy's were ok." I told

"Wow." Angel said

"So your immortal." Fang said

"Yeah." I said

"THAT'S NOT FAIR." Maya screamed

"Maya..." Fang started

"NO HONEY, HOW COME MAX GETS EVERYTHING TO HAPPEN TO HER! HOW COME NOTHING INTRESTING HAPPENS TO US! WE HAVE TO DO WORK AND CLEAN AND BE NORMAL. I MISS HAVING FUN FIGHTING AND WAKING UP WITH DRY BLOOD ON MY CLOTHES SHOWING SUCCUSS OF A FIGHT. BUT OF COURSE THE GREAT MAXIMUM RIDE GETS TO LIVE FOREVER." Maya finished

"DO YOU THINK I SIGNED UP FOR THIS CURSE, I WISH I HAD WHAT YOU HAVE! I CAN'T HAVE KIDS OR GET MARRIED OR TASTE COOKIES ANYMORE. I HAVE TO WATCH EVERYDAY PEOPLE GET OLDER AND OLDER, AND SOON YOU GUYS WILL BE GONE AND I WILL BE ALONE. MOVING EVERY FOUR YEARS, SO NO ONE GETS CURIOUS ON HOW I'M NOT AGING." I screamed with tears streaming down my face. Fang grabbed my wrist and said

"Max I ..."

"Don't touch me." I growled and started wiping the angry tears from my eyes and walking back to my sisters wedding. I walked in and went to the ballroom and started talking to my Mom.

"Honey what's wrong?" She said

"I don't want to talk about." I said

"Ok, but remember I 'm here." She said

"Ok."

"Here go sit at your table. Dinner's about to come out and we put you with your old flock. So you can talk." She said with a smile

"Great." I said and all I could think is crap, I had to sit across from Fang. But I guess I could not talk or keep doing old jokes.

**REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE. Tell me if you think Max should have a good time at the wedding or a moment with Fang!**


	4. Chapter 4

10 years later

All rights go to James Patterson

Chapter 4

Max POV

I just sat down at the table and let out a large sigh when the flock started coming over. When they all sat down, I had a fun decsion to mess with the flock why I still could. So I said

"Hello I'm Max, Maximum Ride and you all are?" All I got was a lot of confused stares. But then Nudge said

"Max we know who you are."

"Well I don't know who you all are." I said, in my best confused voice.

"Max stop messing with us we know your just mad." Gazzy said

"Why would I be mad because my friends are mad at me for something I didn't decide."

"Were not mad at you Max we are just confused." Fang said.

"Sorry I am not allowed to talk to old people." I said

"Oh my gosh I am only 25 years old." Fang screamed

"Yeah ok." I said in a sarasm tone.

"MAX JUST TALK TO US!" He screamed

"I DON'T HAVE TO TALK TO ANYONE IF I DON'T WANT TO OR EXPLAIN MYSELF." I screamed back

"Max..." Fang started, but a waiter came over and brought the first course. Everyone but me and Fang ate it because we were to busy giving each other death glares. I let out a sigh and pushed the digusting food away and got up and ran outside. Fang was close behind, but I just kept walking when I heard him scream

"MAX WAIT, I JUST WANT TO TALK!" But I still kept going and started unfurling my wings when I felt him grab my wrist and hold me there

"Max we didn't mean to make you mad, there just mad because you didn't tell them." Fang sighed

" I know." I said and turned around to face his dark eyes staring down on me. He looked so different his hair shorter and was spiked up in the front, his muscle's showed through his dress shirt, and he was like 6'5 now.

"Are you happy?" I asked

"Yeah, but I still miss you like everyone else." He whispered

"I miss you too...uh..I mean the rest of the flock too." I replied and felt my cheeks turn red.

"You could come back to the flock." He said not leaving my eyes

"If I do I could be putting you all in danger." I said feeling his warm breath on my neck.

"When haven't we've been in danger with you around." He said

"I don't know but..." I started but then I smelt a familar scent running towards us...Derek. I quickly threw Fang behind me and got into a lunging postion. Then I bared my fang's when he walked out of the trees and said with a smile

"Hey babe ready to eat." He said approaching Fang

"Your not eating my best friend." I hissed

"Who said I was." Derek said glaring at me and inching closer

"What do you mean?" I said

"You still haven't eaten a human and your 10 years are up tonight." He said smiling. I looked up at Fang who was already looking at me with shock.

"Your mortal body will die at midnight. Which look is in 2 minutes." He said looking down at his watch.

"I'm not eating him." I growled and lungeded at him. I shoved him down and he kicked me in the stomach. I could feel the air rushing past me and my head connect with a tree. Derek appeared in front of me and lifted me my the neck and was still smiling

"Your still my girl Max and I'm telling you to bite him." He hissed

"Who...said...I...didn't bite...someone...10...years...ago...because...I...did." I hissed back and kneed him in the skull. He stumbeled back and I ran at my super speed and punched him the gut and through him back to the field. I ran back to the field in a second and saw him make a huge hole right at the edge of shocked Fang. He climbed out of the whole and screamed

"YOU WILL REGRET DOING THAT WHEN THE SCHOOL COMES FOR YOU ALL BECAUSE I TOLD THEM ALL ABOUT THE NEW YOU AN HOUR AGO. ALSO IF IT WASN'T CLEAR YOU'RE OUT OF THE COVEN." Then he ran off. I jumped across the hole to were Fang was standing in shock.

"I still got it." I said and laughed

"I can see that." He whispered

"Fang what's wrong." I said concerned

"I feel stupid." He said

"Why." I said

"Because I was mad at you for all those 10 years and didn't even noticed that you could have been hurt." He said looking down at me

"You could have looked for me but you didn't and now it's to late." I said sad.

"I wish I could kiss you one more time but I can't because it wouldn't feel like you." I said and unfurled my wings and said

"But we still can fly." Then I flew into the air and felt him follow. Then he me and him were 11,000 ft in the air and were a distance a part staring at eachother.

"Are you at least going to stay at the wedding." He said

"Of couse I am. I'm her is sister...Idiot" I said and he smiled. Then I felt something sting my leg. I looked down and saw a dart, then I looked at Fang whos eyes were concerned. But then everything went blurry and soon I started falling and everything went black and the last thing I heard was Fang scream

"MAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!"

**Review please and tell me if i'm going in the right direction with this. But trust me FAX will be coming in the next chapter when something happens to Fang.**


	5. Chapter 5

10 years later

All rights go to James Patterson

**Sorry I haven't written latley. I just took a little break but i'm back and ready to type.**

Chapter 5

Max Pov

I fluttered my eyes openned and quickly smelt the familair scent of anysotic and needles. My thigh hurt and my throat burned of thirst and then I turned my head to see Fang struggling to get out of the cage he was locked in. He felt my gaze and his eyes's softened, then he went back to trying to break out of the cage. I looked around and saw everyone in the utlimate flock in cages too but they were all asleep. I looked at my cage and thought I could easily punch my way through or bite the bars off. I let my fang's out and connected them with the bars _zapppppp_! I fell back and hit my head on the bars. OUCH!

"Are you ok?" Fang asked not leaving my eyes

"Yeah" I hissed and gave him a sorry smile. He just nodded and looked at the door which crashed openned and a white coat with two M-Geeks walked in.

"I see you discovered our new electric bars." He said smiling

"I think you dented my fang's" I said poking them.

"Well alright then. Grab subject two and bring him to room 405" The scienctist said glaring at his clipboard and checking something with his pen.

"No you can't take him." I hissed

"Max I will be fine. It's better me then you." He whispered and gave me a reassuaring smile. I just shook my head no when the M-Geeks took him by the wrist and led him out. I saw Angel get up and look at me and whisper

"Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine you?" I whispered back. She nodded and in the past hour everyone haS been waking up one by one. But all I could think is if Fang's ok and when I get out of here I am going to get a wooden stake and kill Derek in the sunlight. Then laugh while he disapppers. The dirty traitor is going to pay and so will the coven if they were involved. I looked at Angel who was giving me a confused look and I gave her a weak smile. I looked at Maya who was rubbing her stomach and taking a deep breath.

"So you happy now." I said glaring at her

"No." She said not meeting my gaze.

"Well I thought you wanted this. To wake up with blood stained clothes to show victory." I said still looking at her.

"I didn't want this now." She said now meeting my gaze,

"Why." I asked

"Because...I'm Pregant." She said and looked at her feet. WHAT!

"Who's the father?" I tried to ask as calm as possible.

"Fang." She said. WHAT THE HECK...I started to try to control my breathing and remember he left and then I left. He has every right to be married and have kids with my clone.

"Well I'm...happy for you." I studdered on the last three words.

"Really?" She looked surprised

"Yeah...everyone deserves happiness. Even _you_." I said surprised on how well I was taking this.

"Tha..." But before Maya could finish the door flew open and the M-Geeks were caring a boy who looked about 14 by the arms. He had short balck hair with banes in his eyes. He had olive tone skin and was wearing all black...probably goth. But the he raised his head and looked at Maya who gasped and staggered back. Then the boy glared at me with his dark eye's staring intestly at me. All I could say was one word

"Fang."

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE A TWIST WITH WHAT HAPPENED TO FANG.**


	6. Chapter 6

10 years later

Alrights go to James Patterson

Chapter 6

"Fang." Is all I could say staring at him.

"Oh my gosh Fang! I was so worried but what happened!" Maya said, while the M-Geeks threw him in his cage. But it was like he didn't even notice because he was still looking at me with his dark eyes.

"What happened." I whispered over Maya who was still asking the same question.

"What do you mean? I just woke up in a bed with my hands strapped down wondoring where the flock was." He said confused

"Why would you wondor that if you knew we were here?" I asked

"I didn't know you were here." He said getting mad.

"Yeah you were. I talked to you an hour ago." I said raising my voice

"No you didn't." He said doing the same thing

"Yes you did!" I said yelling now.

"No, you didn't! All I remember was you and me flying over the school and we saw Iggy. Then I was mocking you on how much you lo_vvvvvvvvvvvve me! _Then you started falling and everything went black!" He yelled which got him confused stares. My mouth fell openned and my eyes bulged out and I looked at the flock who were doing the same thing. They made him younger and forget everything that happened..

"What?" He asked confused

"Fang that happened 10 years ago." Iggy said

"Who said that." He said looking at older Iggy

"Iggy." Iggy said looking at him. Which is still creepy.

"We all have grown up Fang. Even you were but they some how made you younger." Nudge whispered

"That's not true. If you're all grown up then why isn't Max?" He hissed and looking at me with anger in his eye's. But then the doors openned and a whitecoat walked in and kneeled down at me cage. I let my fang's out and let my eye's turn red. I let a loud growl and said

"What did you do to him."

"Made him younger with liquid we injected in him." He said smiling

"Why would you do that to him?" I growled

"To help him mate with you." He said

"WHAT!" Fang growled

"Shut up Fang I'm talking to dinner." I hissed and felt a smile creep on my face.

"Now, Now Max don't get hasty. If you want him normal, it wouldn't be smart to eat me." He said dropping the smile

"I CAN'T MATE WITH HIM. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'M A BLOOD SUCKER IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED AND MY VENOM BURNS OFF ANYWAY OF ME HAVING KIDS." I growled and lunged at the cage only to be thrown back.

"I'll be back in a few days to see how you're doing." He said and walked away

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Fang screamed. So I decided to tell him the whole story of his life that I new about and then Maya told him the rest.

"Whoa." Fang said leaning back on the bars. Then he looked at me and said

"Well at least I'm younger again." Quirking his mouth up but then dropping it.

"Yeah, and at least your hair isn't as short anymore!" I laughed a little.

3** days later**

My thoart was burning for thrist and I was surrounded by the smell of blood. I think I became paler and weaker. All I could do is curl up in a ball and sit there, blocking the smell of tasty, warm, juicy... No stop Max don't crave the blood of your friends.

"Hey." Fang said tapping me through the bars.

"Yeah." I said

"What's wrong are you sick." He said with concern.

"No just thirsty." I said

"Here have some water." He said pushing some through my bars. I let out a low hiss and said

"Sorry I didn't mean to hiss."

"No I'm sorry I forgot." He said

"I know." I said when I heard the doors swing open. I quickly sat up with my fang's out when I saw my cage door unlocking. I quickly lunged at the M-Geek and bit his neck enjoying the taste of warm pure blood. But soon I couldn't feel the warmth of his blood and stood up.

"Empty." I said looking at the empty M-Geek and then at the scared whitecoats. I used my speed and grabbed one by the neck and started biting. I soon got through all of them and stood over all the died whitecoats with satfaction. Then over at the surprised flock members. I gave them a smile and said

"What they have been telling me to bite them for years." I grabbed the key's and started unlocking there cages and said

"Hurry we have to go before they find out about this." I then grabbbed a big metal thing and threw it at the windows. Once they crashed the alarms went off and I grabbed Kate and Star and started flying up. I saw Fang grab Holden. Then Iggy and Nudge grab Ratchet and Gazzy, Angel, and Maya right behing them. Now all I had to do was come up with a plan.

**Review Review and tell me what you think. Also what should happen next they try to fix Fang or Max try's to make everyone younger like Fang and maybe even immortal. Also check out my other story Rainy Days if you want to laugh! (:  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

10 years later

All rights go to James Patterson

Chapter 7

Max POV

We have been flying for 3 hours and I can tell the flock is getting tired so I said

"Let's land for the night." Then I started going down. Once I landed I did a 360 and said

"Clear."

"Max I'm hungry!" Nudge said

"Wow your 22 and haven't changed a bit." I said and she just gave me a huge smile.

"Max what's our next move?" Maya said

"Well I'm going to leave and find away to make Fang back to his age. You all are going to go back to your everday lives." I said and started to walk away only to feel strong arms wrap around me and start carring me back...Fang.

"We are going to stick together and fix me." He said and a lot of "yeah" following.

"No, half of you can't ditch your lives you have now to find a silly liqiud to fix Fang." I said

"Yes we can." Dylan yelled

"No you can't and it would take to long time to bring the people who can't fly or own businesses or are pregant with us." I stated "Which is most of you." I said raising my voice.

"Fine Kate, Star, Ratchet, Holden, Maya, Dylan go back and the rest stay to help you." Iggy said

"NO..." I started

"Yes!" Everyone agreed and then Kate, Star, Ratchet, Holden, Maya and started leaving through the trees.

"Be careful." Dylan said and leaved. Then I let out a loud sigh when I noticed Fang was still holding me.

"Fang let me down." I said

"I don't know if I want to because you looooovvvvee meeeee!" He whispered

"Let me down before you're dinner." I hissed. He quickly dropped me and walked towards Iggy.

"I can't believe I have to go through this again. Give me a wooden stake now" I mumbled and walked towards Angel who was setting up a fire. While everyone was talking.

"Hey Max." Angel asked

"Yeah sweetie." I said

"I would like to know if someone could kill you now that your immortal." She asked

"Why are you plotting to kill me." I asked

"No, I just want to know what's a fib and what's real." Angel said

"YEAH DO YOU GET KILLED WITH WOODEN STAKES, HOLY WATER, SUNLIGHT AND SLIVER BULLETS. WOW I BET THE SUNLIGHT THING WOULD BE A PROBLEM SINCE WE HAVE TO FLY REALLY CLOSE TO THE SUN. OH YEAH TO YOU HAVE REALLY COOL POWERS AND..." Fang put his hand over her mouth and said

"Shut up!" She nodded and pretended to zip her lips.

"Ok most of those are just stories. Yes a woooden stake can kill us but it's hard to get it to our heart since we can run really fast and fly with out wings. No holy water does not kill us it just burns our skin. Sunlight just bothers us so we were sunglasses and sliver bullets are werewolfs which do exist but we live in peace with." I said and took a deep breath. Nudge had a huge smile on her face when I said werewolfs.

"Nudge I wouldn't mess with werewolfs because they kill people a lot in there dog forms." I said and started laughing when her face dropped.

"Ok I think we should move on with the plan." So I took out my phone and handed it to Nudge who put her hands on it and started thinking.

"I found a lab in NYC." She said

"Alright we will head out tommrow so get some rest." I said and got some nods.

"I'll take watch." Fang said. I was really tired so I was greatful. I flew on to the branch next to Fang's Branch and started to doze off.

* * *

><p>Fang POV<p>

I sat on the branch thinking what Max and apprently my wife her clone Maya said about my life. I looked over at Max who was sleeping soundly and couldn't believe I left her...TWICE. I understand Ari but surprised I left by my free will. It looks like my 4 hours are up so I went to Iggy and tapped him and said

"Watch." He just nodded and got up I jumped to my Branch when I saw Max holding her head and whimpering. I jumped over and put her on my lap and whispered

"Max what's wrong." She just kept shaking her head in my chest and sobbing. I just held her and soon my eye's started to blur with black dots and I let myself fall into utter blackness.

**Review Review and should I make this longer or get straight to the action in NYC. I really want to know for FANG'S SAKE.**


	8. Chapter 8

10 years later

**All rights go to James Patterson**

**Chapter 8**

**Max POv**

I started to flutter my eyes open and saw two arms around my side, I looked up and saw a black t shirt where my head was, and I finally looked up and saw Fang's head leaning againest the branch. Oh my gosh I don't remember sleeping with Fang this close. I started to hear snickering around me and saw the flock. I smirked and started to remove Fang's arms from around me, but he just pulled me closer. I tryed again but the same thing happened again. So I made a split decsion and took both his arms and shoved him off the branch. Then I looked over at Iggy who was laughing his sorry butt off.

"I missed...you...sooooo...much...Max!" Iggy said between laughs.

"I missed you too Iggy." I said and flew over, then shoved him off his branch which got the whole flock laughing. I looked down and saw Fang and Iggy giving me death glares. I stood on my branch and said

"Get ready to fly. We leave in 10..." I didn't get to finish me because I felt two arms go around my waist and drop me off my branch. I saw the ground coming up fast and soon I felt grass in my mouth. I looked up and saw the flock laughing. I give them all the-be-ready-to-die-a-big-bloody-mess-glare and looked at my foot and saw it in the wrong direction. I put my hands on my foot and put it back in line before the flock saw.

"Ok let's go." I screamed.

**(I'm just going to skip straight to NY.)**

We finally landed in NY and started walking through the streets. Now all we have to do is find the DG.

** Sorry it was short. I just have to get back into writing this,but I will be updating. So Review Review**

**Me: So Iggy you married Ella**

**Iggy:Yeah because you wrote it.**

**Me:Yeah**

**Iggy:So you want go dig holes at the beach and put water bombs in them and watch people freak out.**

**ME: Yessss let's get some taco's too.**


	9. Chapter 9 AN PLEASE READ IT HAS INFO

Maximum Ride: 10 YEARS LATER AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys i'm sorry i haven't written in a while but it's not forever. I will be back sooner or later. But I wanted to tell all the people who like my stories that I have written a Maximum ride crossover called Secert under W.I.T.C.H and if you like it PLEASE PLEASE tell me in a review. I will give you smiles :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) YEAH!


	10. Chapter 10

Maximum Ride: 10 YEARS LATER

**_I dont own Maximum Ride_**

**_Hey guys I am back, I ate some tacos, and ready to write this thing. YEEEEEEAAAAAAH. (YES,i'M JUST ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE!" :))_**

**_CHapter 9_**

**_Max POV_**

Ok now we just have to find the building where the medicine is. I looked around and saw a giant building that said ITEX NO CATS ALOUD.

"Hey guys I think I found it." I said pointing at the building.

"Ok whats the plan?" Iggy asked

"Alright I'm going to go in since I can move really fast and find the medicine while you all stay here and stand guard." I said and was about to run when a hand grasped my wrist and it was Fang.

"No were all going to go in and look. We are a team and will stay that way." Fang said and looked in my eyes. I could feel them pulling me in...No wait he's Maya's now and I'm a monster.

"Fine, but if you ever go againest my word again I will suck you dry." I said and turned to the rest of the flock.

"Ok pair up." I yelled. Iggy and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel, and Me and Fang ggggrrrreeeeaaaat. I can't even make any old jokes.

"Alright Iggy and Gazzy check the first floor and second floor, Nudge and Angel third and fourth, and Me and Fang got fifth and sixth." I said, everyone nodded and flew off. Then me and Fang flew up to an open window and stepped inside. It was an long, run down, hallway with the lights flickering.

"Alright I'll check the left doors you check the right." I said and we went off.

**Iggy and Gazzy**

Iggy and Gazzy were walking down the long hallway up to a desk that said OUT AT LUNCH.

"Wow this place looks abandoned. Why would the Medicine be hear?" Gazzy whispered

"I don't know but where's all the people and cages." Iggy said and Gazzy just shrugged.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ? screamed and the lights went off and it was pitch black.

"Iggy I think it was coming from the second floor! Lets go." Gazzy said running to the elevator with Iggy right behind. They pressed the 2nd floor button and it started going up.

"I hope the lights come back on because it's really hard to see." Gazzy said

"Yeah and..." Iggy started but was stopped when the elevator halted

"DUDE." Gazzy yelled and the elevator screeched and started to drop.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**NUDGE AND ANGEL**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ? screamed

"Angel what was that?" Nudge asked standing a little closer to Angel.

"I don't know?" Angel asked still digging through the desk.

"How are you seeing everything in that desk. It's so dark." Nudge asked

"I'm not I'm just looking for the medicine it might be in the next room." Angel said already walking out with Nudge in tow. Once they entered the room they saw it was empty except for a chair that was bloodstained.

"It must have been the old torture room." Nudge whispered.

"Yeah why not we check the next room." Angel whispered back. Nudge nodded and turned around just to see the doorslam and lock.

"That can't be good." Nudge said runnning to the door with Angel. When something grabbed both there legs and pulled them to the floor and started to drag them into the darkness

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**UH OH WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM BUT WHAT ABOUT MAX AND FANG? SHOULD ONE ONLY BE TAKEN AND HAVE TO SAVE THE OTHERS OR SHOULD BOTH BE TAKEN. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ANWSER THE QUESTIONS PLEAAASSSSSSE. NOW ME AND ANGEL ARE GOING TO GET PANCAKES. YUMMMMM!**


	11. Chapter 11

Maximum Ride: 10 years later

**I do not own Maximum ride**

**Chapter 10**

Max POV

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" ? screamed

"What was that?" Fang asked from behind me.

"I don't know, just keep looking." I said and he nodded and stepped into the room. I walked over to a desk and searched inside when I saw a empty bottle with a note in it. I looked over the bottle and openned it. The note said

_Hello Maximum it's been a while. If you want the andinote and your friends back. Look for the painted lady._

_-?_

"-gasp-" I looked around only to see Fang approach me.

"What's wrong?" He said and took the note from my hand and gasped too.

"It's a trap." He muttered and took my hand and lead me out of the room. Then made me face him.

"No they have them and it's my fault for bringing them." I said

"No it's not, they knew this was going to happen. Don't blame yourself." He said

"My fault." I muttered and started stepping away. Only to see the painting behind me.

**Fang POV**

"Max it's not your fault." I said stepping closer to her. Only for her to step back and I saw her eye's starting to fade in and out. I looked behind her to see the painting of the lady and then Maxed turned around and approached it.

"Max stop. You don't know what your doing." I said

"I know what i'm doing saving all of you." She said

"No Max your not thinking straight. Come here now." I yelled the last three words.

"Or what you'll kill me. I'd love to see you try." She said and touched the painting.

"Max step away from the painting your not saving anyone doing this." I said

"Yes I am. I helping all of you get out of here so you all can leave and be happy." She said

"Max were not going to be happy without you. I'm not going to be happy without you ." I said taking a step.

"But you already are." She said and moved the painting from the wall. Only to see a blank wall.

"Max you know we care about you and you se..." I started only to see a giant hole open up from under her. I started running towards her.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Max screamed and I quickly dived only to meet my face to the floor.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXX." I screamed only to see shadows start to appear on the walls. I quickly went into a room and locked the door. I slid under a desk and looked up only to see...

**Review PLEASE. I will write again once I get at least 3 reviews. I also have something to help you get started who do you want Fang to see. It can be anyone you can think of. Ari, Jeb, and Max 2 even. Just let your thought flow out. PLEASE REVIEW. I also promise to write a nice long chapter next. I'm sick right now so I'm not up to a long chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Maximum Ride:10 years later

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. Also tank's for everyone that reviewed :)**

**CHAPTER 12:**

Fang's POV

And I saw

"Ari." I whispered and looked up to see him approaching the door. I quickly ducked under the desk again and heard _click._

"Dad there's only 5 of them where's the sixth." Ari growled

"The radar say's he's in here, Ari." Jeb said

"Well, Well Fang you can't hind forever. I will find you and the plan will be complete." Ari hissed and knocked a chair over. _What plan?_ I thought and scooched even more into the desk.

"Come on Fang come out. You don't want your bird friends to get hurt. You don't want Maxie to get hurt with out YOU there to defend her. Even though I can't wait to see her." Ari growled and started to approach the desk. I could feel a growl building up in my thoart.

"I can't wait to feel her again, see the fear in her eyes, and soon watch the light leave them." Ari yelled and lifted the desk only to have me pounce on him. He let out a surprised gasp, but quickly recovered and shoved me off him. We started to square off and all I could think is no one touches her. I let out a growl and said

"I guess if you want a dog to stay down you have to do the job by yourself."

"Ha ha ha Fang good one. As people say it's better letting them die happy." Ari hissed and pounced at me. I quickly jumped up and kicked him in the chest. He staggered back but quickly recovered and punched me in the stomach. I felt dizzy and then a fist connect with my jaw and my head hit the floor. I looked up and saw Ari on top of me with a stupid smile on his face and he said

"I finally got you."

"Sorry...Ari...but...I...don't...like...you...like...that. " I said between him giving me punches. My eyes were sore but I forced them open and looked up to see a confused look on his face. Which is all I needed I kicked him off me and took off for the door. I shoved Jeb down and ran for the stairs while I was running I heard Jeb scream

"Fang come back. I can fix you."But I didn't care I had to find the flock and we had to get out before they discover Max has changed.

Max POV

Ugh. My head hurt and my back was killing me. I forced my eye's openned only to shut them because there was way to bright of a light above. But that's when I noticed the metal cuffs on me connecting me with a cold metal table. I forced my eye's open and let them adjust with the lighting. Then I noticed I was in a white room and I was attached to a table. Then I heard a _click_ and a man and woman walk in.

"Well the expierment is complete and all subjects are at the same ages they were when subject 2 was 14." The woman said.

"Great." The man said and walked over to the table with the woman in tow.

"I can't believe how strong she's become and that even her kind exist." The woman said handing the man a clipboard.

"Yes it is truly amazing. But the boss wants her under are control and the same with subject 6. So we will have to get started so she's ready when he returns." The man said and the woman nodded. That's when so many thoughts hit me like where's Fang, is he ok, is the flock ok, and who's the boss. Then everything went black.

Fang POV

I was running down the stairs as fast as I could and then burst through the door to the lobby. Only to be welcomed by a bunch of erasers surrounding the door. I quicky reopenned the door and started sprinting up the stairs. I went through the first door I saw and found a hall with a bunch of mirrors in it. I started walking through it and noticed there was no more doors or windows. Then I felt a little ping in my neck and saw a dart there. I was starting to sway and everything went blurry. I then felt the floor leave my feet and I air rushing past me and then everything went black. The last thing I saw was Max?

**Please review. I will write again after 3 reviews and I hope all of you are enjoying my story because next chapter you'll find out what happened to Max and if Fang saw Max. SO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Maximum Ride: 10 years later

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 13:**

Fang's POV

Ugh my head was killing me and why was everything so cold. My eye's felt so sore but I slowly openned my eye's to see bars in front of me. Oh great I'm in a cage again could this day get anyworse. I looked around and saw Iggy and Gazzy in front of me looking directly at me. I looked into Gazzy's worried little eye's and nodded to tell him I was ok. I then looked next to me and saw Nudge asleep in her cage. Woah wait a second, I quickly turned back to Gazzy to see him 8 again and Iggy 14 and Nudge 12. Oh no they got injected with that stuff too. Crap, wait another second where's Max and Angel. I turned towards Gazzy and whispered

"Where's Max and Angel?"

"They dragged Angel out once you got here and Max never showed up." Gazzy whispered back.

"Wait what do you mean Max never got here." I asked

"She never got dragged in here it's just been us." Iggy whispered and moved a little closer in his cage. I looked at him and saw a couple bruises but nothing bad. But I couldn't help but wondor why Max wasn't here I saw her fall into the trap. I slowly pulled my knees up and plopped my head on my knees and everything just stayed slient.

Ari's POV

Ha ha ha the plan is turning out just right. Step 1 was inject Fang with the medicine -check-, Step 2 was lure the original flock to the building -check-, Step 3 was make them fall into the traps -check-, Step 4 was make them all there old ages -check- and Step 6 was...-_click_-

"Ari step 6 is complete your plan can take action." Jeb said

"Great." I hissed and turned around to face my father.

"But I want you to remember she's your sister Ari she saved you and took you in. Even though she lost half her flock." Jeb said softly

"I didn't kill her did I. I'm just pointing her in the right direction." I growled

"I know but..." Jeb started

"The plans already has taken action she's one of us now. There's no turning back." I whispered the last four words.

"..." Jeb said nothing but just turned for the door.

"We fixed her didn't we. She can age with her precious family again." I yelled

"Yes but you did it in the worst way." Jeb whispered and walked out. I did the right thing we can be a family now...

Max POV (sort of)

I felt sore from all the needles and everything was black. Wait I can't pass out and why doesn't my thoart hurt...I could feel panick rising but it quickly subsided when I started hearing voices.

"She's back to normal now and in the condition that the boss wanted." ? said

"Great, but it's to bad though she had so much she could have done but it's to late." ? answered

"Alright put it around her neck and awaken her. Then bring her to room 234." ? answered. But wait I'm I human now because then ..._snap..._ I could feel all the wind leave me and everything became bright and clear. I was in a bright white room with just a bed and a nightstand next to it. I could hear the sciencetist mumble

"At least I know I can't get hurt while she's trapped." Wait what does he mean by trapped. I quickly started to think and walked up to the scientist and punched him in the jaw and said

"What do you mean trapped." But it was like he didn't see or hear me he just kept looking down. I started to jump around and scream at the top of my lungs but he never even glanced at me. So I walked over to the night stand and was about to lift it when my hands just touched it. I couldn't lift it because my hands would go right through it. I looked at the sciencetist then at what he was looking at and it was my worst nightmare.

"Have fun in your mind." The scientist said and all I could think is oh no.

Fang's POV

"Fang." Gazzy whispered. I looked up and said

"Yeah."

"Are Max and Angel going to be okay?" He whispered

"There going to be fine they can handle themselves." I said softly feeling bad for the kid.

"How do you know?" Gazzy said

"Because I've known them my whole life and you have too. I'm sure there going to be fine and when they return we will escape." I whispered. Gazzy gave me a smile and I smiled back. Man when did I go soft. But I really wasn't sure if they were going to be ok all I could do was hope. While I was with my thoughts I heard the door whoosh open and Ari came through dragging Angel. He quickly threw her in the cage and said

"Boy do I have a surprise for you."

"Angel." Gazzy yelled and she gave him a smile but she gave Ari a growl.

"Now now don't you want to see Maxie." Ari growled and wagged his finger. I felt a little pang in my heart and let a low growl out and hissed

"You better have not even layed a finger on her or so help me I will kill you in a second flat."

"I don't think she's going to care. MAXIE COME SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THE NEW YOU!" Ari growled with a stupid smile on his face. I looked at the door to see a smaller eraser that couldn't be more than 5'5 walk in with a giant collar on her with a blank expression on her face. But that couldn't be Max until I looked at her dark chocolate eyes and everyone let out a gasp because they made Max her worst nightmare...a eraser.

_**REVIEW REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT AND SHARE WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT. ALSO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. BUT ONE THING TO CLEAR UP SHE'S TRAPPED IN HER MIND SO SHE PRETTY MUCH CAN'T CONTROL HER ACTION. AGAIN REVIEW AND THANKS :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Maximum Ride: 10 years later

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. Its almost Christmas break so my schools been shoving test and quizzzes down my thoart. But im back and ready to type...or write?**

**I do not own Maximum Ride but I do own a jar of jelly in my fridge.**

Chapter 14

Fang POV

"So Maxie why not you come here, right next to me and see who you'll be guarding." Ari hissed.

"Alright Bro, show me the _scum." _Max hissed back while walking towards the cages.

"Alright here's Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fangie." Ari said while pointing to each of us.

"I'll keep them under control until there called." Max said and gave Ari a small small. Ari nodded and walked away, and that's when I finally spoke

"Max what did they do to you."

"What are you talking about tweetie bird." Max growled.

"You..." I started

"Fang don't bother." Angel interupted

"What do you mean don't bother. I promised Max I would never let her become part of the school and I AM NOT GOING TO BREAK THAT PROMISE!" I yelled.

"Fang. We are not going to let that happen either, but she's lost right now. Were going to come up with a plan." Angel whispered and gave me a look saying trust-me-you-won't -regret-it. I decided just to nod and slumped back into my cage. I looked at Max one last time and saw her flinch just a little under my gaze. _Don't worry Max. I'm not going to give up that easily._

_ANGEL's POV_

Man, Fang can be such a pain sometimes. But I'm glad he's finally calmed down. So I decided to look over at the so called Max and saw her standing at the door with her back towards us.

"Shut up." I heard Max whisper/hiss. Who's she talking too?

"Oh is fake me thinking there going to really give up on me that easily. Because then you got another thing coming." I heard Max say?

"I said shut up. I'm under control not you anymore." Max hissed

"You may have control over my body. But I have control over my mind." Max hissed? Ok now I'm confused. I looked even closer and saw a normal looking Max sitting on a tool table with a mocking look on her face. Wait two Maxes. But the thing I didn't notice was me yell

"Max!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MISTAKE." Eraser Max yelled.

"Angel, can you see me?" Max asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP." Eraser Max hissed at normal Max. But Max was still looking at me unfazed. But all I could was muster a single nod.

Normal Max POV

"YES." I yelled, "I can't believe you can see me. You know how boring it is following yourself around by force. I know your probably thinking that it would be fun, but it just gets boring after a while. Especially when you have so many fun retorts to say, but know one can here you say...whoa when did I become a Nudge." I said letting out a long breath. I then looked at Angel who was giggling softly, which gave her a confused look from Fang.

"No Fang she's not going insane. Is that what he was thinking?" I asked Angel.

"Yeah." Angel said outloud.

_"I mean yeah" Angel thought._

"I think you should catch them up. Before they think your insane." I said

"_Hey Max how come you look so calm." Angel asked_

"I don't know. I think it's because nothing can hurt me in this state." I anwsered. That's kind of wierd and frustrating, now that think of it. I finally noticed that the whole flock was looking at Angel with there mouths a gaped.

"Yeah she's right there." Angel whispered and pointed to me. Everyone looked in the direction that I was in. Except for Fang who was looking at me directly like he could acutally see me. It even made shiver go down my spine.

"Hi." I said a little awkward.

_"I'll tell them everything you say." Angel thought_

"Hey." They whispered back.

"Ok don't worry guys. I'm fine just really bored." I said which gave me a few nods and small smiles. Except from, you guessed it Fang. So I walked over to Fang's cage and put a hand on one of the bars. Then he put his hand on the same bar, which made my hand all blurry. I guess Angel told him I moved.

"I'm holding on. Don't worry, just worry about the flock." I said.

"But how long can you hold on." He whispered

"For as long as I need too. She may have control over my body, but I have my mind." I said giving him a little smile.

"But what if you can't break out. What if I have too..." He whispered letting his voice trail.

"It's not going to happen. Just don't lose hope." I said.

"I SAID TO STOP TALKING." Eraser Max yelled and came over and grabbed on to my wrist sinking her claws into my arm. I let out a loud painful hiss, which Angel quickly noticed and said

"Stop it your hurting her."

"Like I care." Eraser Max growled and sunk them even deeper. I let out a blood curling scream and felt the cold, metal floor connect with my body.

"I said stop it." Angel yelled and looked at Fang who let out a low growl. Probably just hearing what was going down.

"Now, Ari said to take a quick syringe if I was having problems with you." Eraser Max said and pulled out a needle.

"NO!" The whole flock yelled at the same time. But it was to late she sunk it in her arm and pulled it out with a pleased grin.

"MAX!" Angel yelled seeing me start to fade.

"Don't worry Ang. I'll be back, she can't hold me down." I said giving her smile and then everything went black.

**Please review and tell me how many chapters you want until Max breaks free. Trust me that will really help and if you do let's just say I will add a very helpful twist to help save our Max. Come on Review this is your chance to help save Max.**


End file.
